Resident evil the Ninja Chronicles
by THE 7TH DEMON OF RAZGRIZ
Summary: During the final battle with the ten tails Naruto and Sakura are blasted into the future and into Racoon city will they survive the horrors that are in Racoon city read and find out NaruSaku name change formerly
1. Chapter 1

** This chapter has been revised so wanted to fix a few mistakes I saw.**

**Also right at the moment I am going through a massive writers block for all my fics i got an idea I want but putting it on paper has been a little difficult.**

**Play pains theme on YouTube on the line break it will be the start of the song.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto so lawyers and jackasses stay away**

**Chapter 1 The end of the 4th ninja world war.**

(Leaf Village)

Naruto was walking through the empty streets of the village every ninja and citizen of the Hidden Leaf village were spending what could be the last night on Earth.

His appearance has changed since the last five years he still wore his long black headband he no longer wore his orange and black jumpsuit opting to wear a Jonin uniform with its black bodysuit, he wore an orange cloak that had black flames on the bottom and on the edge of the sleeve his cloak had sixth Hokage emblemized on the back, he grew his hair out almost like his fathers covering his headband slightly he also had a sword strapped on to his back.

The other villages have been systematically destroyed in the last five years by the ten tails the leaf stood alone it was the last village left every single village has been destroyed with few survivors _"Kurama is there any way we can win is there any hope"_, Naruto mentally said to Kurama looking up at the sky the sky was pitch black with pinkish red clouds drifting by.

**"Kit there are not many ways we can win. This may be our final battle it has been a great honor to work with you you may or may not be the child of prophecy the old man spoke of but you have been the greatest human I ever had the pleasure of meeting despite our start," Kurama said.**

_Naruto smiled the "pleasures been mine too Kurama,"_ Naruto said.

**"Kit your mate is right behind you and I sense that she's still troubled by her past choices," Kurama said.**

_"Thanks Kurama but I think you mean wife,"_ Naruto said mentally while chuckling**  
**Naruto turns and sees Sakura walking in his direction she had also change she wore her breasts had grown from a B to a C cup, she had on her jonin uniform with a red coat similar to her late master wore boots with metal plates on the toe and also had a sword strapped to her back she still wore her red headband the way she has worn it since she was a Chunin.

"Hey Sakura," he said as they embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"Hey Naruto have you been talking to Kurama?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," Naruto said. Looking at her sadly.

"What did he say, is there any way we can stop the Ten tails?" she asked

"No Kurama said there are not many ways for us to win we probably would have a better chance If Sasuke and uncle B were here and maybe Hinata wouldn't have sacrificed herself To buy us time to escape and may," he was cut short after Sakura slapped him "Naruto you don't know what could have happend you fought harder then any one of us till you were too injured to fight any more they all believed there could peace," she said tears falling from her eyes as she glared at him upset at how he doubted himself . killer B, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Kages and Hinata they all believed in you even Sasuke one who was so lost in the darkness he had put himself in believed in you so please don't lose yourself" she said Naruto cupped her chin and lead her to a bench.

"Im sorry Sakura I am spitting on their Memory's if I give up," he said she saw the determination shining back into his eyes as he looked at her he was again the man she had falling in love with.

"We all hit that low Naruto you have bringing me out of it since we were Genin," she said closing her eyeswith a small smile as she leaned into his shoulder both were enjoying this comfort they needed this.

"Naruto whether or not we live through this promise me you wont give up even if I die," she said Naruto looked down at her.

"I can not make that promise if you die I will destroy the beast and die with you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Naruto I..."she was cut off by a load roar they both looked in the direction of the walls of the village.

* * *

(play pains theme here)

_"Its here,"_ they both thought as they both felt their hearts pound with dread.

"lets go Sakura," Naruto said as they both got off the bench.

"I'm right behind you," she said pulling her combat gloves on and they quickly jumping from roof top to roof top other ninja joined them as they formed up on top of the walls as civilians fled to the mountain shelters for safety as alarm bells rang through out the village many shouts of panic were heard as the Genin that could be spared tried to keep order as they directed the civilians to the shelters.

"Lord Hokage what are your orders," a asks a ninja who he notices he was a rock Jonin who looked to be in his teens.

"do your best to hold it off till we are in sage mode but don't get to close to it ok," Naruto ordered the ninja.

"Understood you guys heard the Hokage lets hold that beast off till they enter sage mode move out," the Rock Ninja shouted the other ninja shouted out war crys as they jumped off the wall and charged at the monster Sakura and Naruto stayed to gather nature chakra the Ten tails killed any who got close to it with ether a swipe of its claws or a lash with its talls the sound of those hurt and dying filled their ears.

_"come on hang in there a little longer," _Narutothought as a red pigmentation formed around his eyes when they opened he had toad like eyes he looked over to

"Sakura are you ready," Naruto said looking over to her she still had her eyes closed but they had taken on a light blue pigmentation around her eyes much like his sage mode when she open them her eyes weren't the emerald green they were supposed to be they were a light pink.

"I'm ready," she said in a serious but soothing voice no matter how many times he hears her in this form it still always surprises him.

"Lets go," he said and they both leapt off of the great wall that surrounded the hidden leaf and ran toward the dark form of the Ten tails. Its lone red eye turned its gaze toward them it swung one of its massive tails toward them to cut them in half Naruto slide under the tail as it sailed over his head while Sakura gracefully flipped over it and released a green cloud from her mouth onto the tail as it passed dissolving the tail the ten tails shrieked in rage and pain as its tail fell off though the tail quickly regenerated it swung its tails furiously as it tried to kill the two but due to the sage mode they were nimble enough to avoid the strikes using multiple jutsu to attack as they made their way closer to the Ten tails as Naruto pulled out his sword channeling his chakra into the sword as he pulled it out.

" **WIND STYLE GREAT BREAKTHROUGH,"** he yelled as he swung his sword releasing the chakra sending a blade of wind at the beast

doing hand signs in quick succession Sakura took in a deep breath building chakra in to her lungs.

**"FIRE STYLE GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU,****" **shooting a gigantic fire ball into the wind technique making her jutsu twice the power it would have been as the jutsu flew to the legs of Ten tail

**"EARTH STYLE EARTH PILLAR JUTSU,"** someone called forming a pillar knocking the ten tails of its feet allowing the the fire ball to hit it in its lone red eye howling in agony the Ten tails thrashed angrily as it tried to find the two in with its momentarily blindness the beast was unable to find them.

sighing in relief at the temporary respite Naruto looked to find whoever had sent the jutsu and saw only the rock Jonin.

"where is everyone are you all that's left?" Naruto asked looking at the rock ninja

"No Kakashi is also left other then that we're the only ones that are left. everyone is dead lord Hokage," the rock jonin said with a look of regret.

"what is your name?" he asked surprising the rocking ninja.

"Say again lord Hokage," he asked surprised that the Hokage was asking for his name. Naruto only smiled.

"I said what is your name?" Naruto said grin still on his face.

"Katsumto," he said still.

"There was that so hard do you have anybody," Naruto asked Katsmoto

"No lord Hokage I was an orphan," Katsmoto said Naruto frowned at that bit of information.

"well Katsmoto you are no longer alone after this battle the leaf will accept you as apart of its family," Naruto said with a small smile as he looked at the ten tails _"we did a lot of damage its eye is still not healed we might just stand a chance but my chakras pretty low damn I put way to much into it I have enough for one rasenshuriken kurama im going to need your help the eye may be its only weakness _

**I understand kit here is some of my chakra I cant give you anymore then this otherwise will be too unstable and it would not work understand kit." K****urama said**

_"I understand thank you," he could feel kurama's chakra coursing through him._

"listen you did what you could we will morn later right now we have to focus on the Ten tails I need you to stay back and use any earth jutsu you have to keep the Ten tails off its feet understand if me," Naruto said putting a hand on Katsmoto's shoulder as he was turning into his Jinchuurki mode.

"I understand but what are you going to do," Katsmoto asked looking on in wonder he had heard about the hokages Jinchuurki mode but never thought he would see it he jumped back far enough to where he wouldn't be within striking distance of the ten tails

"I am going to finish this," he said Katsmoto jumped off into the trees and ran as far as possible. He had to be out of the ten tails reach but close enough to where he could support them in their attack. Naruto turned to look at Sakura who had been silent through this exchange.

"are you ready Sakura?" Naruto said to his wife after Katsmoto had left

"yeah lets do this,"she said with conviction. she was still in her sage mode which was good it meant things were going to be just a little bit easier.

"Sakura how much chakra do you have left," he asked looking at her.

"I know what you have in mind and I have just enough chakra," she said as she locked her pink eyes with his red.

"good,"he said as he formed a ball of chakra with blades of orange energy coming off it the ten tails eye was almost healed but it could feel the powerful jutsu and knew that in its weakened state that it would be fatal it moved to crush the two before the jutsu was ready.

**EARTH STYLE EARTH HAND JUTSU! **two voices as a hand made of rock held the ten tails down the beast roared in fury at being held down the hand was beginning to crack as the beast fought the jutsu.

Naruto looked and saw Kakashi and Katsmoto both struggling to hold the jutsu

"Hurry do it now Naruto," Kakashi yelled the beast was about to break free.

"Sakura now," Naruto yelled as he threw the jutsu

Sakura quickly did the hand seals for her jutsu.

**"FIRE STYLE GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU," **she yelled building up chakra in her lungs and released it as a giant speeding fireball combing the rasenshuriken morphing into what looked like a star up close as beams of light shot out in four points of the ball of light _"that jutsu holds the hope of the world," _were the thoughts of all four as the waited with baited breath.

as it connected "**FIRE STYLE SPIRLEING NOVA,"** Naruto and Sakura both yelled as they named the newly dubed jutsu. as the jutsu exploded with a white light and when was gone so the Ten tails was no where to be seen but Naruto and Sakura were also missing not a trace was found not even a piece of clothing.

The world mourned the passing of its heros as time passed the survivors elected Kakashi to be the final Hokage and as the years passed humanity had made a slow recovery as the heroic story would pass off into legend and soon passed into myth the sight of there battle miles away from the Leaf was memorialized with a headstone for the two and a statue was built in the valley of the end but as the years passed by headstone eroded to nothing as the world drifted apart and became different continuants from its original shape to what the people of the future called Pangaea in a future chakra is forgotten but the statue still exists even in the future at the valley of the end which is dried up and its two giant statues destroyed by the ten tails, and is now an arid land scape few people have found this statue.

but at the site of the battle near a doomed city heros are about to return but what will this time frame hold for them.

**so what do you think do you think it is good or do you think it was bad please review I really want to hear you thoughts though I kind of don't think there was enough of a struggle as I wanted So I may come back to this**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a new nightmare

**I am so excited that last chapter was like by so many am anxious to find out how this chapter is looked at because I want this to be my best like any fic I work on and to be reviewed by any one so long as it is not hate mail but on to what happened last chapter I was so close to making Naruto and Sakura's world being destroyed and as for who Katsmoto is well that will ether be reveled in a sequel or later in the story but you can place your bets on who he is but on to those who reviewed.**

** sexyblossom08: ****For me, its ok... I ask you something, this story Sakura and Naruto are married... Can Sakura have chakra kyuubi? Please make sakura more sexier i mean curvecous... Please make them powerful.. Thank you..**

**RAZGRIZ me: to answer your question yes they are married and Sakura is more curvy just not as much as Ino and Sakura is sexier and they will be powerful but they will be weakend from their fight with the jyuubi aka the ten tail so the will have chakra exhaustion and as for the Kyuubi chakra maybe I can put that in once when they have recovered enough chakra for combat.**

**sitrukpc: Can't wait to read the next chapter. Please make it as good as this chapter.**

**I am glad you like it and I will try my best that's because half assing is not something I do.**

**Narusaku fan 100: Dame very cool chapter and start man.**

**I am also glad you like it and thought it was cool then stick around because I am going to try to make it awesome **

**random zombie starts banging on my window "hang on im busy jezz some..." looks over at window holy shi(glass breaks as I run from the computer) enjoy this chapter while I take care of this guy (ends up in a dead end) oh crap (in a homer Simpson way)**

**Special thanks to bradw316 and mr grimjaw For your help.**

**disclaimer I do not own Naruto or resident evil wish I did I would have a hell of a lot more money if I did.**

Arklay Forest east of Raccoon city.

A white jeep drives by and out of view past a traffic sign followed by a flash unseen by the driver of the vehicle as two people stumble out of and both fall on to their knees panting into.

"Sakura we did it I can't believe we did it the," man said laughing as he fell on to his back followed by Sakura landing close by his side a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it worked we beat the ten tails a beast not even the sage of six paths could have defeated," Sakura said turning her head to look at him and he turned to look at her and shared a smile with her.

**"Now is not the time to be celebrating!" Kurama interjected **shocking both when they both heard his voice in both of their heads.

"Is this Kurama?" Sakura asked surprising Naruto that she could now hear Kurama too.

"_What do you mean Kurama what's wrong how can Sakura now hear you too,"_ Naruto asked mentally his facial features turned serious.

Blocking Sakura from the mental who was now extremely pissed off at being left out. Kurama explained. "I** have a few ideas how she gained this ability. I believe when we destroyed the ten tails. The left over chakra exploded out and the chakra that belonged to me that was inside the ten tails merged with the chakra that Sakura got when you were at the Tenchi bridge. So in turn she now has my chakra in her. How this will affect her I am unsure this could be temporary and my chakra will eventually disappear from her system. Or worse the chakra expands and becomes perminant making her a pysudo jinchurrki and you know what could happen if you are untrained in the use of my chakra," Kurama said **Naruto looks at Sakura worried who in turn looked at him confused.

_"Is there anything else you need to tell me,"_ Naruto said mentally.

**"Yes I don't think we are where we should be I do not sense the L****eaf or any one for that matter," Kurama said **now allowing sakura into the mental link.

_"What do you mean Kurama?"_ Sakura questioned.

**"for now I don't know but I sense a settlement to the west so be careful you maybe able to find more information on where we are but we may also find trouble," Kurama said.**

"I understand Kurama," he Mentally said to Kurama he looked over to Sakura. "are you ready to investigate that settlement kurama told us about," he asked.

"Yeah let's go," she said and they both ran in the direction of the settlement they were told of by kurama after they ran a couple of miles they began to feel like they were being watched. Naruto looked at Sakura she nodded she felt it too. They kept running and saw a massive settlement the likes of they have never seen it could fit two leaf villages in to make up this city.

Wow Naruto said speechless for the first time in his life but another thing that unnerved him was that the road was void of anyone not soul.

"Where is everyone," Sakura said looking at the city.

" I don't know but we should investigate," Naruto said looking back at the forest again the feeling like they were being watched came back again.

"Ok but we need to stay out of site got it,"Sakura said fixing him with a pointed gaze.

He raised his hands in defence "hey that was not my fault Kiba jumped the gun and I had to go with," he said in his own defense.

She snorted in disbelief "sure my dear husband I believe you," she said sarcastically with a giggle as she jumped up to the roof tops of the lower buildings. shaking his head in amusement before following her and they silently jumped from roof top to roof top they saw an explosion billow out deep inside the city as the sound of the explosion echoed through the city's streets.

"What the hell was that," Naruto said as he and Sakura were looking at the direction of the explosion.

"I don't know Naruto but maybe we should check it out," Sakura said Looking at Naruto who nodded.

I agree with you Sakura lets go he said and the jumped three blocks and saw a civilian as he limping. "Naruto lets go down that guy needs help," Sakura said her compassion to helping anyone she could as it was her duty as a medic taking precedence over their investigation, knowing that they could seal this civilians memories of them away if they needed to. Naruto nodded in acknowledgment they both jumped down. Sakura approached the man. "Sir are you ok?" when the man came into the view of the light revieling the injurys he had shocked them the mans his arms were Chunks of flesh were missing from the mans arms and legs that abdominals were ripped open his intestines dragging behind him like a grisly rope, his left leg themer was protruding of his leg and he was still walking.

The man raised his arms his mouth agap snarling as he limped his way to the two elite ninja.

"Sir stay where you are," Naruto ordered puting his hand on the hilt of his blade getting a feeling that something was wrong as his cold blue eyes locked to the man as the man continued to come closer to them disregarding his warning Sakura watched the scene a cold chill running down her spine.

"I said stay where you are this is your last warning," he warned his tone low and dangerous releasing a large amount of killer intent that would freeze regular civilians on the spot. The man continued unabated as he came within arms length having no other choice Naruto unsheathed his sword and in one smooth motion stabbed the man where his heart would be.

Sakuras eyes widened in shock at what her husband had done. "NARUTO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" she yelled in horror as she saw the man slump and no blood was coming coming out of the fatal wound which surprised both of them the man raised his head again and tried to grab on to Naruto trying to bite him. "Get the fuck of me you freak, I don't know how you still live but I dont care," Naruto said as he held the man back just as he was about to bite naruto the man was punched in the head by Sakura making a load audible crack as the mans skull fractured the man flew three blocks away and the man moved no more a pool of blood forming from the wound on his head as he and Sakura fell back beside an metal advanced metal carriage (it's a car) in shock.

"How was he still alive I stabbed him in a fatal area on the body didn't I Sakura," he said looking at the man as if he was expecting him to rise again.

"I don't know he should have died instantly it should have been impossible for him to be alive," Sakura said looking at the man as if she were analyzing him thinking about all the medical impossibiltys of what had just happend. She got up and began walking to the mans prone form.

"Sakura what are you doing," he asked as she had walked to the mans body halfway before she turned to look at Naruto.

"I am going to analyze the body there has to be a reason he stayed alive," she said walking Naruto got on to his feet and joined by Sakura's side as she began to do hand signs analysis jutsu. "**MOLECULAR ANALYSIS JUTSU," **she said her hands began to glow with a dark blue chakra as she hovered her hands over the mans body moving along the body only using her chakra to touch the body.

_"What This guys been dead for thirty hours how is that possible he was moving around like a living person and he didn't bear any of the traits of impure resurrection so what could do this,"_ she thought trying to make sense of how this happend.

The sound of some thing falling down brought her out of her muse as more people came out of doors and alleyways. Some with their flesh mottling white with specks of green on them and their eyes white snarling as they stumbled closer to them with their arms raised in front of them.

"Sakura we don't have time any more we just got company we have to go," naruto said with spec of concern mixed in.

"Cursing under her breath she got up "let's go," she said both began running to a two story building jumping to the roof top with ease and put distance between them and the mob the which had begun to naw on the corpses flesh in a frenzy congealed blood splashing out as they tore flesh from bone.

The two leaf ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop to a big three story building surrounded by a concrete wall will steel bar doors surronded by steel carreges with flashing blue and red lights.

**Cliff hanger**

**Sorry for the wait had writers block I will try to be faster till next time please leave a review, fav, follow so i know you like my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Raccoon city police station

**Symphony fanfan whoever the hell you are go ahead make my mother fucking day go along with your threat because I will still be here because I have done nothing that you have said about me you want to whine and point the finger and accuse me with being fanfan which by the way has attacked me constantly till I blocked His ass from reviewing my story's you are by far the dumbest person to flame me get over yourself while you have whined to me and threatend to report me I took action.**

**Readers i am sorry for the rant for those of you that feel this chapter was rushed in truth this chapter is far from finished at a latee date i will replace with the complete one with better grammer and the chapter will be 5000 words at most or 3500 at least.**

**(Authors theme gradius 3 ost invitation)**

**"dig through the ditches I burn" the demon is back ready with his new chapter and would like to give special thanks to **

**Aerotyl**

**timber wolf **

**thanks for getting me back on to my fics as well as the readers who waited patently for me to get back to my story and any one who can name the song that lyric will get a virtual cookim **

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or resident evil jus t using the characters and raccoon city and bending history to my will ba hahahahaha**

**(Raccoon city) September/1998/8:30**

(Song: legend of zelda majora's mask final hours)

After running and jumping from roof top to roof top for seven blocks Naruto and Sakura stopped on a roof top near a burning building crouched down.

"What is going on here that man was clinically dead for two days there's no way he could be walking around," Sakura said quietly to Naruto.

He turned his gaze over to "Sakura did you sense if it was Edo Tensi was involved?" he asked as his eye brows were raised puzzled at Sakura's assessment on the man earlier.

Sakura sighed and brought her gaze to Naruto. "No... there were no traces of any form of resurrection jutsu used," she said bemused at the situation

"Don't worry about it then we will figure this out," Naruto said Sakura looked up.

Crash both looked up and heard a load bang followed by screams of agony followed cracks both got up

"Lets go there's someone alive here," Naruto

They both ran to the other side of the building and jumped to the other side of the street onto another roof. Both landed with light crunches to the gravel roof top. Without losing a stride they ran to the other side of the roof they both jumped their cloaks flapping in the wind landing on another roof with out being seen by the undead they had one more roof both looked at each other. With a nod both ran and jumped to the last roof they had to go to both landed onto the rooftop.

Naruto looked at Sakura who gave him hand signs. (we should stay hidden if we find anyone) Naruto nodded but gave his own hand signs. (Agreed But if we find any children in danger we step in) with a smile Sakura gave another set of hand signs. (couldn't agree with you more)

Both crouched down and went closer to the edge. Grabbing a tiny rock Naruto flicked it at a light close to them the light popped and darkness surrounded them concealing them from sight. They looked down into the narrow crevice of an alley where a black van was parked in front of a shop which by the looks of was broken into through its window.

Four bodies lay dead three with a nine millimeter hole into their head while the fourth looked as if he had been mauled by wild animals.

Sakura crouched down and checked his pulse she shook her head he had just died though he couldn't have killed those three other people there had to be someone else.

"There is someone else alive

here somewhere in this town," Naruto mused looking at the body's.

"I think so too Naruto there's a door over there," Sakura said pointing to a door in the back of the store.

"Lets check it out," Naruto said as both walked to the door the opened the door and walked into an alley. Both quietly walked through the narrow passage turning a corner they saw another body face first into the ground blood trickling out from a wound on his head and the way through on the other side was blocked by a van. they saw another path fenced off with its gate knocked down.

"Sakura there are more body's here lets go though her but be careful we don't know if these things are dead," Naruto said. Looking at three bodies in the court

"Ok Naruto," she said

The two walked though the opening in the fence as the walked through the saw a small basket ball Court. they walked over two bodies in the arena.

They opened the door and went through to another narrow alley that went right to stairs up to a fire escape balcony when they got to the top they saw a man wearing grey with a white star and letters foreign to. in the street run into a bus to get passed wreckage and barriers surrounding a concrete wall outside of a page building Naruto pointed at the bus.

"Sakura did you see that. there is a man down there," he said watching the bus seeing a flash followed by loud cracking noise.

"I see him too," she said taking her eyes off the man. "What do you want to do Naruto?" She said to him as he thought deeply about his options. As the man went through a he spoke

"What do you think I want your opinion on what to do Sakura you were always the smarter one on the team," he said finally as he looked at her. At the walls around the building he noticed more of those things were surrounding the gate trying to get in hitting their fists and clawing at the wall.

"But we are going to need to find another way in the are to many of those things there to fight off," he said.

A load vrum broke their train of thought as a large black helicopter flew by (not that they know) and hovered over the large building dropping a large cylinder object into the building and whatever it was it was heavy enough to smash its way through the roof of the building. They stared in shock at the helicopter in front of them as it flew of into the horizon.

"What was that," Naruto murmured still not over the shock at what they had seen.

"I don't know but we need to find a way into that building to find out what it was that thing dropped," Sakura said reaching into her weapons pouch grabbing a kunai. "this could help," she muttered to herself Naruto I got an idea she said Naruto looked at her curiously.

"What's your plan," he asked looking at her she pulled the kunai out of her weapons pouch attaching a rope into the ring on the back and held it in her hand in front of her. the fox like grin he was famous for made its way onto his face.

"I know what you have in mind," he said the grin still on his face knowing what she was planning.

"well lets get started shall we Naruto," she said and with a flick of her wrist and using a little chakra the kunai flew over the concrete wall surrounding the building and into the wall inside the courtyard with an audible (thunk!) on the wall


End file.
